dayshift_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dayshift at Freddy's: Sister Location
Dayshift at Freddy’s: Sister Location (also known as DSaF SL) is another DSaF fan game project, leaded by GeneralJeremy596. It was the third project to surface and be included on DSa1984 and DSaFF timeline, the Dayshift Faggot Universe. Description This description was adapted from the official Game Jolt Page for the game: "Welcome to Baby's Pepperoneria! The corporation's answer to the increasing popularity in all female oriented workplaces! Here you work the Dayshift and help customers have the best time of their lives! There is positively nothing shady happening here! If you see anything out of the ordinary happening please refrain from interacting with the issue. Wouldn't want ya seeing something you're not supposed to! ;)" Credits *''Thanks to DirectDoggo for the idea of DSaF in the first place. This wouldn’t exist without him.'' *''Thanks to Scotty boy himself for Five Nights at Freddy’s. My life just wouldn’t be the same without it!'' Team The team making this happen: *''GeneralJeremy596 (me): the developer of the game lol.'' *''Swolodude: Co developer of the game. Helps with ideas and stuff like that. Also the developer of Dayshift at 1984, an awesome fangame that is directly tied to this one.'' *''Quickster208: another Co developer. Helps with the same stuff Swolo does. Makes some good frickin sprites. Also the developer of Dayshift at Fazbear’s Fright, another fangame directly tied to this one.'' *''thalesulisses: My main sourcer. He helps me find any material I would need to help develop my game ect.. Really great dude!'' Our Discord server!: https://discord.gg/C67vS8 We use this to talk about the development of our games and behind the scenes stuff. Join if you want. Development "You have been hired to work at Baby's Pepperoneria, an all female sister location branch off from Freddy Fazbender's." - the very first synopsis The game was imaginated by the author since August of 2017. Just like the other games on DSa1984's timeline, the game has it's own Phone Guy counterpart: Phone Woman. On the early design, she was a social justice warrior who hires only women for the establishment, and the sister location, unlike the original one from Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, is a female-oriented pizzeria. For example, the customers can get their hair done. The location also has a huge underground facility with rejected animatronics (shown on the game's thumbnail). Also, the game would had political themes as a joke. Phone Woman would worship Hillary Clinton like a godness, and torture men who wronged her somewhat and are wearing Donald Trump masks on the underground facility. On 10/02/2017, however, GeneralJeremy596 gave up from this idea when DirectDoggo critized him for any possible political statement the game may have. Now, Phone Woman isn't a SJW, and the explanation because there are only female workers on sister location is the company imposed this in order to "keep the magic alive". On 10/19/2017, GeneralJeremy596 released a Game Jolt page for the project. On 11/28/2017, Swolodude officialy named his fan game Universe as "Dayshift Faggot Universe", and declared that DSaF Sister Location and DSaFF are tangled with the original Dayshift at 1984. Gallery Dayshift_at_sl_header.png|Scrapped header for Game Jolt, later turned on a placeholder thumbnail. Dayshift_at_sl_first_header.jpg|Actual first Game Jolt header. Dayshift_at_sl_teaser_1.png|First teaser. Dayshift_at_sl_teaser_2.png|Second teaser. Phone_Woman_torture.png|Early concept art for Phone Woman. Phone_Woman_full_view.png |Phone Woman in-game (general). Phone_Woman_arms_crossed.png|Phone Woman in-game (arms crossed). Phone_Woman_emoji.png|Discord Server emoji for Phone Woman. DeformedFuntimeFreddyRender.png|The weird looking Funtime Freddy used in the placeholder header. DayShift_at_Sister_Location_9_29_2017_3_24_29_PM.png|Early screenshot, from the very first testing build. dayshift_at_sister_location-khsbuhze.png|Another early screenshot, from a later build. External links *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location at FNaF Wiki, the game DSaF: SL is based on. Category:Games Category:Dayshift Faggot Universe Category:Dayshift Faggot Universe Games Category:Cancelled Games